


Valentine's Day

by dutchydoescoke



Series: Like A Stone expanded universe [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has no date that night, and Scott knew it because he’d had to listen to Stiles’ griping for <i>days</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Stiles has no date that night, and Scott knew it because he’d had to listen to Stiles’ griping for _days_. But, for all that he didn’t like listening to Stiles complain, Scott didn’t want Stiles to really be _alone_ on Valentine’s.

So Scott dug through his closet for his nicest T-shirt and jeans and tugged them on with his blazer before grabbing his wallet and heading out the door.

Half an hour later, he was standing in front of Stiles’ dorm room door and knocked, careful to not crush the bag in his hand. There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like Stiles fell off his bed and took the bedside table with him before the door finally opened and Stiles appeared.

“...What are you doing?”

Scott beamed and pulled the flowers out from behind his back, holding them out to Stiles, who looked stunned for a minute before he grinned back.

“Thanks?”

“Oh, and this,” Scott added, holding up the grocery bag full of Twizzlers. “Flowers and candy, right? And, if you’re willing to change out of your pajamas, I’ll totally take you out to dinner.”

Stiles’ grin went soft at the edges as he took the candy and flowers, nodding a little.

“Yeah, okay. Give me a second to get dressed and we can go. Come on,” he said, opening the door. Scott stepped in and snickered when he realized that he was right, and Stiles’ bedside table _was_ on the floor.

While Stiles got dressed, Scott busied himself with cleaning the table up and not thinking too hard about why he was fine with surprising Stiles with flowers and candy and a date.


End file.
